


Dinner With Mom

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Winter [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana Amari shows up to make things right between herself and the lovely couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner With Mom

 

“B-babe….” Fareeha’s lip trembled as she looked up at her captor, squirming nervously as she could feel the heat in her cheeks. Angela straddled the muscular soldier’s stomach, grinning menacingly as she licked her fingers, the smooth surface of her tongue gliding on her pale skin. She leaned over Pharah with a predatory look in her eyes, hooking a thumb inside her cheek, holding her mouth open as she whispered vulgarities into her ear.

“I hope you’re rea-”

“Darling, I have returned! I hope you have reflected on what I said!” The front door was forced open in the brash wake of Ana Amari, the legendary sniper standing tall as she stepped onto the premise. The lovebirds froze on the couch, caught red-handed in plain view of the front door. Fareeha blushed like a pomegranate, Angela whipped her hands into plain sight as fast as possible, and Ana Amari nodded approvingly, her head cocked with a knowing smirk. “Oh, please don’t stop on my account~.” 

 

Angela and Fareeha sat at opposite ends of the kitchen table, refusing to look the old lady in the eye as they twiddled their thumbs uncomfortably. Ana crossed her arms, way too relaxed about the whole thing. Maybe she just wanted to score some points with Angela, who knows. 

“I-I-I still don’t like having you in our house…” Angela stammered, shifting in her seat as if in a TSA patdown. Ana laughed, giving Mercy a hearty slap on the back.

“Oh, please! It’s not like I haven’t been around the block a few times myself, let me tell you~.”

“MOM!” Fareeha slammed her fists on the table, beet red, those words the last thing she ever wanted to hear. 

“What? Oh, darling. You haven’t changed a day, always the innocent one!” 

Angela coughed into her fist as she stood up, setting her hand on Ana’s shoulder. “I think we should talk. Alone.” The old woman smiled at the note of challenge in Mercy’s voice, shrugging as she got up and followed the doctor to the next room. 

 

“I don’t know who you think you are, but I don’t think you understand how Fareeha’s feeling right now! She’s vulnerable!” Angela waved her hands wildly, trying not to raise her voice. 

Captain Amari crossed her arms, her brow narrowing. “Are you saying you know my daughter better than I do? Listen here, you little  _ lynx _ .” Ana stepped forward, coming face to face with the raging medic. “I am very glad my Fareeha chose to be with a woman of your standard. I could not be happier. But do not think for even one second that I am not watching you. And do not think for one second that I have no power over you, daughter-in-law.” Ana huffed before leaving, going back to Fareeha as Angela stood in the den, a mix of frustration and strange relief flowing over her.  _ She called me daughter-in-law…. _

 

“I have returned.” 

“Mom, please stop saying that every time you come into a room.” Pharah folded her hands as her mother sat back next to her. “It’s embarrassing.” 

“What about this album of childhood pictures I brought? Is that okay?” Ana pulled a thick, green album out of nowhere, setting it on the table with an audible  _ ‘thunk’ _ . “I wanted to show it to your wife!” 

“WHAT?! NO! FUCckk….me.” Fareeha’s voice trailed off at the realization of swearing in front of her mother. Ana squinted, her fingers drumming on the cover of her scrapbook ominously.

“Did you just curse, child of mine? Where did you learn such vulgarity? Was it the army?” Fareeha kept her mouth shut, sweating under the inquisitive eye of her dear mother. She remembered the day she heard Torbjorn cuss at the complex, and happily repeated the new words to her mother, telling her what she learned. Some people say that’s how he lost his eye.

“H-hey now! Mom! Why don’t you stay for dinner! I was just about to get started!” Fareeha quickly stood up from her interrogation, retreating to the fridge to pull out some ingredients. Ana  beamed, letting go of the conversation in favor of eating dinner and extending the much-needed reunion. 

 

“Aaaaaand here we go.” Fareeha set the vat of meat soup on the table, taking off her apron as she sat down, everyone’s plates stuffed with rice.

“Ooh, fatta!” The old woman smiled heartily at the traditional cuisine. “I haven’t had fatta in ages! This truly must be a wondrous occasion, darling.” 

“Well, kinda.” Fareeha wiped some sweat from her brow, a bit tired. “I mean I just found out my mother is, ya’know, NOT DEAD.” Angela spat out her soup, breaking into laughter at Fareeha’s rare wit. “Alright? It’s a big deal.” 

“Yes, well. If we could just take this moment and enjoy a nice meal as a family, we can talk about all that in due time.” Ana looked at Angela, staring at her until the laughter stopped before talking again. “The two of you do quite well together. I’m so glad my daughter married one of the most brilliant minds of the modern world, after all. Always busy creating the next new miracle of our era.” Angela felt her cheeks burn at the praise, ashamed at her early outrage. “And on that note, I never got you a wedding gift. Here you are.” Captain Amari heaved as she lifted the heavy green scrapbook onto the table, sliding it in front of Angela, the title a blazing ‘Fareeha Amari’. “This is for you.” 

“..........Thank you, mother.” Angela slowly slid the book off the table, with a demeanor not unlike accepting drug money. “I think we got off on the wrong foot, I really think we should spend more time together.” 

“Oh, i’m so glad you think that!” Ana laughed playfully, waving her hand nonchalantly as Fareeha stared at the two crooks in disbelief, her spoon hanging out her mouth. 

 

“Alright..Mom..Thanks for coming. I...um.” Fareeha scratched her neck as Ana stood in the doorway, putting on her coat and holding a plastic bag of leftover fatta. Pharah flinched slightly as Ana held her by the shoulders, pulling her into a quick embrace. 

“I am so proud of you, darling. Look at everything you’ve done. I couldn’t be happier...I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me, but..” The elderly woman looked over Fareeha’s shoulder, smiling at Angela sitting in the living room, her face pressed into the photo album. “I’m glad you found someone who could be. I’ll see you again, very soon. I love you.” The door closed, and Fareeha wiped her eyes on her sleeve, tears of joy filling her eyes. Mercy wrapped her arms around her from behind, patting her reassuringly as night overtook the small suburban town, Fareeha finally finding the solace she needed after years of lonesome. 


End file.
